Conversing with a Ghost
by idealrain
Summary: Because the scene with Monica and Jason on 11/20 was excellent and the world needs more Alan/Monica fanfic. Don’t own anything GH.


Conversing with a Ghost

Because the scene with Monica and Jason on 11/20 was excellent and the world needs more Alan/Monica fanfic. Don't own anything GH.

Monica threw the vase against the wall.

"Damn the mob. Damn Jason! And damn you, Alan! Our little girl is dead and you aren't here! I can't do this anymore! I can't face the world alone! Alan!!" She curled up in his chair, sobbing.

"Honey, I'm dead. You really don't need to damn me. I'm a Quartermaine, I'm already damned." Alan appeared in front of Monica.

"Alan? How?"

"Emily appealed to the board and the rules were bent. Of course, it does help to have Mother and Paige on the board," Alan said thoughtfully.

"What happened out there? How did we lose our girl?" Monica asked.

"I can't tell you that without interfering with mortal lives. Just know Emily was loved and we did our best, that all I can say. God, Monica, you look so beautiful…" Alan smiled sadly.

"You look good yourself, handsome. I miss you so much. Now that Emily's gone, I guess I don't have family other than yours."

"What about Jason and Michael?"

Monica laughed bitterly. "Our grandson, raised as a Corithos after A.J. was forced to signed away his rights, has to be prompt to say hi to me, his own grandmother. His bodyguard glares at me when I say hi and stop to talk to him. In twenty years, he'll be ordering someone to kill someone else over an area less square foot. Not a doctor, not C.E.O. of ELQ. "

Alan nodded grimly.

"As for Jason, I didn't blame him for not having a chance to say good-bye to you, I blamed myself for sending him away to get clean up. He decided to go after the villain. All hail Jason, the superhero. He's not the police or the FBI. He's a criminal, he kills people. He and Sonny invite bad people to Port Charles, and now you and my daughter are dead." Monica started to shake. "What do I have left?"

"You have a grandson."

"Michael Corinthos the third? Oh Alan, you have to be kidding me! Bobbie mentioned that he wanted to put a hit on Leticia's killer. Next reason?"

"That's not who I'm talking about." Alan said quietly.

"What?"

"Jason's son. I know he abandoned our family and is a killer but he has a son. Our grandson. " Alan stared into Monica's eyes.

"Who's the mother?" Monica asked, stunned.

"Elizabeth Webber. I know she's claiming Lucky Spencer as the father but an DNA test will show he's a Quartermaine."

"You mean a Morgan. What do I do now with this information?"

Alan shrugged. "I suspect you could argue for visitation if you want for Jake and maybe now with another mob war going on, Michael. Lord knows, he hasn't been safe with Sonny and Carly for years."

"Alan, what about my future? I can't imagine my life without you and Emily."

"Monica, my love, with the number of times you've cheated on me, I found it hard to believe you'll be alone for long." Alan chuckled.

"It's not fun anymore. I can't reconcile with you after the affair." Monica pouted.

Alan smiled at that comment. Monica smiled back.

"So Tracy really sees you, huh?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, she was pissed when Father placed her in the loony bin. Although, I think it has helped her disposition."

"Really? She seems like the same old…."

"Hey! That's my baby sister. Anyway you should be nicer to her, she does have a ghost haunting her." Alan grinned.

"Why can she see you and I can't?"

"Because you have no unresolved issues with me. How can you have no unresolved issues?"

"I guess I feel like confessing my undying love at your hospital bedside resolved my issues. I could make some up." Monica said.

Alan shook his head. "Monica you have the next thirty years to live for both of us. Laugh, fall in love, eat horrible pizza for Thanksgiving. But just live."

"What should I do about Jason?"

"I can't answer that. But just know not having him in my life was my biggest regret. And I know you regret not seeing Michael. Just keep an open heart and mind." Alan said.

"I will."

"And remember I'll always love you."

"And I you my love." Monica whispered after Alan vanished.


End file.
